


Pining Fools

by IvyCpher



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 04:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Chocolate Chip Tea stared dreamily at Milk Tea as she rambled on about the new book series she had found and simply fallen in love with. Oh did he ever wish that he could be one of the books that she held so dear. Chocolate Chip Tea had loved her since.. well ever since he had first seen her. And he had been doing everything to try and show her that he cared for her, but she was painfully oblivious as she was bookishly beautiful.





	Pining Fools

Chocolate Chip Tea stared dreamily at Milk Tea as she rambled on about the new book series she had found and simply fallen in love with. Oh did he ever wish that he could be one of the books that she held so dear. Chocolate Chip Tea had loved her since.. well ever since he had first seen her. And he had been doing everything to try and show her that he cared for her, but she was painfully oblivious as she was bookishly beautiful.

They were sitting in Master Attendant's restaurant drinking coffee with a few books and notepads and pens scattered about their table. It was something they always did, and Chocolate Chip Tea did it for Milk Tea mostly. He knew that no one else shared her adoration for books like he did, and he figured that these meetings would be the quickest way into her heart. He read every book, every poem, everything she told him about but she never seemed to notice that he read them for her and not for his own enjoyment.

"Master Attendant actually recommended it to me!" Milk Tea went on, pushing up glasses. "I was a bit uncertain of it at first since it's very science fiction, but there's also a beautiful love triangle in it that pulls at my heart! Oh I wish I could fall in love like Rho did!" With a smile Milk Tea picked up the book from the table and held it to her chest. "She was rather indecisive about it though.. she had her true love  _ right in front of her _ and she still had trouble choosing him." She looked down at the cover of the book and shook her head, "I'm telling you, Chocolate Chip Tea, I'm never going to be that blindsighted when it comes to my love."

Chocolate Chip Tea's heart leap at Milk Tea's thoughts on love, he sat up straighter in his seat. He didn't know whether he felt like he should laugh or cry at the irony. "You're not, huh? Well I think I'll join you in that then," he nodded and picked up his coffee cup. He took a drink and set it carefully back down on it's saucer. "Though it would be kind of hard for me to let my love pass by when I've already fallen for them," He laughed softly and absentmindedly adjusted his beret. "I don't think I can say the same thing for them though, they don't even notice me in the terms of love."

Milk Tea gave a soft gasp and put down her book only to grab up her diary and a blue pen. "You're in love then? Oh I can't believe I haven't noticed! You have to tell me how it makes you feel then, love that is. Everyone feels it differently." She then started to scribble down in her diary.

Chocolate Chip Tea felt a heat rise in his face, "Oh no, that can't be true. Besides, I'm not even experiencing love completely since she doesn't acknowledge my affections." He scratched his cheek and watched as Milk Tea's pen bobbed with everyone of her written words.

Milk Tea stopped writing and looked up at Chocolate Chip Tea with surprise. "It's a girl you're in love with? Why, I always thought you were the gay type!"

Chocolate Chip Tea felt absolutely flushed at that statement, he pulled at the collar of his shirt and shook his head. "U-Uh, no, I'm not gay, Miss Milk Tea. Can I ask what made you think that?"

"Oh well, I always see you reading poetry and play scripts.. so I just thought.." Milk Tea dropped off, a blush darkening her own pale cheeks. "Not many guys are interested in those genres."

With a soft nod, Chocolate Chip Tea started to quietly tap his index finger on the table. "They were what my original Master Attendant loved most.. so I grew rather fond of them..."

There was silence between them and it wasn't their usual comfortable silence that they shared when they read together, no this one felt awkward and heavy.

Milk Tea pushed a stray hair behind her ear and put her pen back against the paper. "I am sorry for the mishap then, let's get back to what we were talking about." She smiled softly. "Even if your love is incomplete, I'd love to know how it makes you feel. I'm writing a romance novel at the moment and I want it to feel different from all the other  _ stomach full of butterflies,  _ and  _ getting lost in someone's eyes  _ novels that flood the market."

Chocolate Chip Tea exhaled slowly through his nose with a small shrug, "I'd be happy to tell you, but I don't know if it'll be all that interesting."

"Chocolate Chip Tea, you're a very interesting yourself, so I have no idea how your feelings could be so vanilla as you say they are."

If he wasn't already boiling from Milk Tea's last comment of his sexuality, Chocolate Chip Tea might have been worried that there was steam coming from his ears. "You flatter me, Miss Milk Tea, really you do and I'm undeserving of it." He laughed softly and took up his cup of coffee. "Let me think.." He raised the cup to his lips but then put it down again. "She makes me feel.. She makes me feel like the end of a perfect story, brimming with ideas and adoration for the story and the characters, but also aching because the story is over and there is nothing left. She leaves me ever wanting more, she leaves me always wanting to be with her in her world." As he talked watched Milk Tea, her face serious as her pen flew across the pages of her diary. He loved her even more just watching her.

When she didn't look up from her writing, Chocolate Chip Tea went on. "I talk to her so often and I see her all the time, I do everything I can to possibly show her that I care but she still doesn't seem to notice." He sighed softly and took a drink from his cup. "It's like.. A lightning storm, and she is the lightning. Everywhere, fierce and beautiful. She's always striking besides me, scorching the ground black and making my skin tingle. But little does she know she's already struck my heart."

Milk Tea's pen slowed and she looked up at Chocolate Chip Tea with a fond expression. "You have such a large pash for this girl," She carefully shut her diary and placed it on the table. "I'm envious of your love for her," She laughed quietly. "Chocolate Chip Tea, what you've described for me is just beautiful.. You have to tell me who she is, this girl who makes you feel this way. She must be so spectacular."

"Oh she is," Chocolate Chip Tea said softly, it was beyond his manners but he put his elbow on the table and leaned his cheek into his palm. "I've never met a girl like her in all my years."

Milk Tea scooted her chair closer to the table and leaned in so that they could be closer together. "Is she a human then?" She asked quietly, like they were sharing a wonderful secret. She had both of her elbows on the table and her chin was in her hands.

"No, she's not a human. I thank the stars that she isn't too, if she was it would be too sad for me to go on loving her." Chocolate Chip Tea couldn't help but grin, his heart felt like a bird in his chest and he didn't know where his words were coming from and who was letting them come out of his mouth. He couldn't stop himself from saying the things that had built up in his heart for so long, but he also didn't want to stop saying these things.

"Who is she then?" Milk Tea asked eagerly.

"Oh you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I'm literally on the edge of my seat right now, Chocolate Chip Tea! So please, tell me!"

Chocolate Chip Tea sighed and tried to look away from Milk Tea, but he couldn't. "She's.. uh, well she's you." He said quietly.

Milk Tea blinked and was quiet for a moment, "She's.. me?" She whispered.

Chocolate Chip Tea nodded.

Slowly, Milk Tea sat back down in her chair and that uncomfortable silence came again. It made Chocolate Chip Tea just want to get up and leave, but he would never leave a lady on her own like that, especially Milk Tea. So he just sat there, unmoving with his heart feeling like it was ready to explode.

"Have you.. Really been trying to show me that you care for me?" Milk Tea asked, her cheeks were positively pink now. She was grabbing fistfuls of her dress and holding on to it tightly. When Chocolate Chip Tea nodded she looked to the ground, "And I haven't noticed.."

"Miss Milk Tea, it's- it's alright." Chocolate Chip Tea said quietly. He got out of his seat and knelt on the floor by Milk Tea's side. He took one of her hands gingerly from her lap and held it. "I wasn't clear enough about it, please don't beat yourself up on my account. It's okay if you don't return my feelings, I'm fine with just being able to love you."

Milk Tea looked down at him, her eyes were glossy with unshed tears. She raised her other hand to her mouth. "You've went on, so long like this, and I didn't notice.. Oh that's so cruel of me, here I am talking about love and wanting to be loved when you've already been in love with me for who knows how long."

"Don't cry! Please, crying won't solve anything and it certainly won't make you feel any better." Chocolate Chip Tea ran his thumb over the back of Milk Tea's hand. "The years I've spent loving you have been some of the best years of my life, please, I want you to understand that. And you not noticing how I feel is no one's fault but mine. I probably haven't been as direct as I thought I'd been.."

" _ Years?"  _ Milk Tea gasped. She pushed up her glasses with her hand and wiped away her tears. "Oh, Chocolate Chip Tea, curse you for being such a gentleman! All this time you spent pining, if you just would've told me I would've known! I-I would have returned your affections sooner!"

Chocolate Chip Tea blinked a few times, "Miss- Miss Milk Tea, are you saying that you feel the same way?"

"Oh of course! Why do you think I bury myself in those countless romance novels, I thought I was in love with a gay man, but it turns out i was just in love with a pining fool."

A grin split across Chocolate Chip Tea's face and he pressed a kiss to Milk Tea's knuckle. "A pair of pining fools.. It's a wonder we didn't take longer to confess." He stood up from the floor and pulled Milk Tea to her feet. Her tears were still silently falling, he grabbed a napkin from the table and did his best to dry her tears with it.

"Oh hush," Milk Tea muttered, she wrapped her arms about Chocolate Chip Tea and put her face in his chest.

There in the restaurant, Chocolate Chip Tea suddenly took notice of the dozens of patron eyes on them. Their scene of affection had been put on display like some soap opera, and although he was embarrassed he didn't find himself caring much. All he cared for was Milk Tea, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

**Author's Note:**

> Chocolate Chip Tea is my Food Fantasy OC and I just couldn't help shipping him with Milk Tea! I've never written an OC/Canon before but I really enjoyed it!


End file.
